


A Meeting of The Minds

by arobynsung



Category: Charmed, Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, pre-femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A matched set meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of The Minds

Joanna remembered the first time she'd met her.

Darryl had whisked them away, _'There's a world out of Eastwick, you know'_. It figures that after New York, they'd end up in San Francisco. It also figures that with Darryl comes trouble, this time in the form of some unwashed brute with a real anger problem.

Who threw fire from his hands.

It singed her hair as she went down, suddenly pushed to the ground by a leaping woman. A woman who quickly got to her feet and returned the next ball of fire back to sender.

With a glare.

Confusion didn't even begin to encompass her feelings on the subject, especially when she searched her magic and looked straight at the other woman who only smirked back and sent her own magic back.

Later Joanna decided that the headache from the power clash was worth it; opposing magic had never looked so good.


End file.
